Artificial vision systems can be implemented for a variety of reasons. As an example, an artificial vision system can be mounted on a stationary platform and can be implemented for security measures. As another example, an artificial vision system can be mounted on a moving platform (e.g., an aircraft), such as to assist a pilot in navigation of the moving platform. As an example, both military and commercial rotorcraft survivability is significantly impacted while operating in a degraded visual environment (DVE). Common degraded visual conditions affecting rotorcraft, for example, include brownout (sand in atmosphere), whiteout (snow in atmosphere), smoke, rain, mist, fog, turbulence, darkness, and helicopter rotor blade obstruction. Such degraded visual conditions can result in a crash of the moving platform as the pilot's vision is obscured by the degraded visual condition. As an example, landing a helicopter in brownout conditions can be particularly perilous.